The use of asphalt as a corrosion resistant paint (or coating) for metal pipes/plates is known.
However, in contrast, asphalt pavement is generally not suitable as a "paving" material when used on top of a load bearing metal plate. In particular, asphalt pavement which is paved onto a metal is liable to crack and/or delaminate from the plate when placed under a load (such as the load caused by automotive traffic).
It has been proposed to alleviate the above described cracking/delamination problems associated with asphalt paving/metal plate compositions through the use of an epoxy-modified asphalt, as disclosed in Czechoslovakian patents 200,873 (1980); 207,877 (1981); and 200,874 (1980). However, epoxy-modified asphalt is comparatively expensive, and the techniques of the above Czechoslovakian patents have not enjoyed widespread commercial success.